


The Thaw

by noodlenat101



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna can be mean, F/M, Hans is from Copenhagen, Kristoff is a big dude, Niels is a seventh son, Which is called Hafn/Havn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlenat101/pseuds/noodlenat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niels of the Southern Isles comes to Arendelle to make amends for his brother. His reception is frosty. As Elsa thaws, he stays for a feast, a wedding, a trade agreement, an accident, and may never leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hafn/ Havn is an old name for Copenhagen, which is on a big island in Denmark. Denmark has lots of islands? So I made it the Southern Isles. I know nothing about Denmark, except I looked up some names. :/ Sorry not Sorry. 
> 
> Niels is the seventh son, of thirteen. Right in the middle, poor thing. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

When Niels of the Southern Isles steps off his ship onto the solid quay, there is only an angry princess and her fiancé to greet him. He was, however, expecting this.  

Princess Anna had her bright eyes narrowed in his general direction. He thinks that she must be nervous, because she won't actually meet his eyes. The large man behind her, with his golden eyes and hair, is far more intimidating.  

The man who could only be Kristoff towers over Anna, and Niels. His arms are the size of small children, and his glare is straight and true.  

"Welcome, Niels of the Southern Isles," Anna said. "Arendelle as a kingdom is quite prepared to make amends for the events of last summer." The unspoken, "but I am not" hung over their conversation. Anna's demeanor gentled. " I know you're not like Hans."  

Kristoff turned her by touching her elbow. They shared a second's worth of silent conversation, then led the small group of guards, servants, and Niels to the wide open gates of the castle.  

Niels was given leave to settle into his guest quarters, bathe and change clothing after his week long voyage, and then would be called on to be presented to Queen Elsa.  

He  was growing more nervous. Queen Elsa was heralded as being kind, thoughtful, a good leader. He knew she was capable of shrewd economic sense, and a bitter icy ruthlessness when threatened. For though his youngest brother was now languishing in jail, he had spilled his whole story. Niels and the rest of their brothers and his honored father were dismayed and disappointed. If a son as good as Hans could hide such darkness, what else could happen?  

Neils was not the heir to the throne. He had fully embraced this fact, but he loved his country. He spent most of his education learning the many parts running a country including taxes and how weather affected crops, how to settle trade agreements and foster good will. He wanted his people to prosper.  

Niels looked out the window of his set of rooms and sighed. The sun was setting, lighting up the water in the fjord. It was endlessly beautiful here. The wall of rock seemed to cut the sky in half, and the unmistakable façade of the north mountain rose up and up. Longing for the flat lands and beaches of Hafn hit him suddenly, and Niels sighed again.  

A knock was heard at the door.  

"Prince Niels, Queen Elsa is ready to see you."  

\--- 

The journey down the intricately paneled hallways to the throne room gave Niels more time to think, to try and calm himself. Though a good four years younger, Hans had a charming and relazed quality about him. He was confident. Niels was confident when talking to his father's advisors. Give him a topic in which he was well educated, and Niels became a man possessed. This was foreign ground, and he needed to tread lightly and rebuild a bridge...one that had been frozen over, rather than burned down.  

\--- 

The throne room was vaulted, elegantly and intricately decorated. Queen Elsa's throne was set only a scant step higher than the rest of the room. Yes she ruled, but she was a servant to the needs of her people. She did not soar above them, but she sat amongst them. Niels found himself quite charmed. She was, he mused, coldly beautiful. Her hair and skin were almost the same, her eyes a bright blue. The smile she gave him warmed her considerably.  

"Welcome, Prince Niels of the Southern Isles." she said. The room at large turned to look at him. Niels bowed low, stared at the toes of his boots for three seconds, then looked her in the face.  

"It's and honor, your majesty, to build a new bridge between our kingdoms. Hopefully this one is sturdier." the last part slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. he coughed, awkward. She continued to smile.  

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to discuss our...hmm. Our alliance. While we're at dinner." Niels bowed again, and longingly thought of a fresh shirt...his was nothing but sweat under his coat.  

\--- 

Dinner was multiple courses, or course, and each small dish was locally grown. Arendelle didn't care to dazzle dignitaries with foreign delicacies, but instead with Arendelle's natural wealth: fresh fish and shellfish, filling root vegetables that melted in your mouth, and a variety of greens. There was also reindeer meat. Niels noticed that the giant Kristoff turned a little green when the hearty steak was presented.  

"So Prince Niels, which brother are you? I doubt that the Southern Isles would send their first or second in line for the throne, of course, they would need to stay in the country. So which are you?" Princess Anna's smile was as frosty as her sister's powers.  

Niels cleared his throat. "I'm seventh in line, Princess. Actually, I'm farther down, because my eldest brother already has two children. My second eldest brother also has a daughter. They would be ahead of me, once they came of age. "  

"So you're a seventh son?" Queen Elsa asked. An amused smile played about her mouth. She wiped it away with her napkin. "Do you plan on having seven sons?"  

Niels laughed. He hoped it didn't sound bitter. "Unfortunately, my lady, not many women wish to marry the seventh in line, at least not at our court. Women at home are typically just as ambitious as the men. My honored father has many councillors and counts. All of them have pretty daughters. Dangerous, pretty daughters."  

Queen Elsa remained impassive.  

"Something must have happened to you, personally, for you to think that all the daughters are dangerous. "  

Niels remained to the point, "I was engaged once. She broke it off to marry my brother. Please excuse me, I'm growing tired."  

He wiped his mouth one last time, placed the napkin on his empty plate, and pushed his chair as he rose. He did not meet anyone's eye, and started to return to his room.  

In the Hall, there was a hurried call.  

"Wait!" 

Princess Anna stood there, looking awkward.  

"Prince Niels. Elsa can't leave the dinner early, as Queen, but she asked me to apologize on both of our behalves." She met his eyes for the first time. "We're sorry for bringing up something that is obviously a sore point." 

Niels leaned against the wall, his head back, eyes closed. "It's not your fault. You didn't know. Thirteen brothers develop a lot of intrigue, over time, and fighting over girls is pretty much the oldest fight." He turned his head to Anna. "For some reason I feel that you've never fought over a boy with Queen Elsa."  

"Ha, no. We never really talked much growing up. She used to do this thing, with closed doors and secret ice powers, ha ha." It seemed the princess was warming up to him.  

"I am sorry for leaving the feast early, but I do wish to go to bed. It's been a long voyage."  

Princess Anna perked up.  

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry for keeping you. Chin up, Niels. You're a much better man than Hans."  

Somehow that thought wasn't comforting. 

 


End file.
